Frying Pans
by Ahsoka-Tano-Padawan
Summary: Rapunzel comes for a visit, but Anakin and Rex don't like Eugene. Meanwhile, frying pans are involved.


**HA! HA! I fun doing this one! Frying Pans! Don't worry, no one_ dies_. ****Enjoy this hilarious cross-over**_**!  
><strong>_

_**Frying Pans**_

Ahsoka Tano smiled at Anakin Skywalker. A good friend was coming for a visit, and everyone was excited about it. She had taught Ahsoka so much, secrets they dare not tell the Separatists.

"Sir," Captain Rex said, walking up to Anakin. "All the preparation are in order."

Ahsoka grinned widely. "She called me right after she landed, she's bringing someone with her."

"Who?" Anakin asked nervously.

"Her boyfriend, I think." Ahsoka replied.

_What's a boyfriend?_ Anakin thought to himself.

"Here she comes!" A Youngling screamed, running into Rex as he bolted for Ahsoka.

The moment _she_ stepped in the room, everyone yelled, "Surprise!"

Rapunzel leaned back and laughed. "Ahsoka, did you do all this for me?"

"Actually, we all did." Ahsoka walked up and hugged Rapunzel. "It's been so long!"

"It's only been two months, haven't you been away at war longer?" Rapunzel teased.

"True, but Rex and Anakin are always there to talk to," The two friends laughed.

"Hey, we're here all the time!" Anakin protested.

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow skeptically and looked at him.

"Did you get it set up?" Rapunzel asked excitedly.

"Yes, I can't wait!" Ahsoka nearly squealed.

"Oh, by the way, this is Eugene." Rapunzel gestured to the brown haired man behind her.

"Hi, I'm Ahsoka!" Ahsoka introduced herself cheerily, shaking his hand.

The man laughed. "You sound like Rapunzel did when she stepped outside for the first time."

"Exactly how long have you two known each other?" Ahsoka asked, smiling.

"Two months," Rapunzel replied. "Remember, I met you during the adventure we had."

"Oh, yeah. You still had long hair then." Ahsoka recalled.

"Yup. All a problem of the past!" The girls erupted into giggles, as they realized only a few people were still left in the room.

"You'll never guess what Eugene does!" Rapunzel said, still laughing hard.

"What?" Ahsoka replied.

"I'm a professional thief." He answered, handing the Togruta Padawan her lightsabers.

She took them in awe.

"Maybe we should put you under arrest, then." Anakin walked up behind Ahsoka, giving Eugene an annoyed Take-my-lightsaber-and-I'll-kill-you look.

"Please don't!" Rapunzel pleaded. "Give him a chance!"

"Alright," Anakin mumbled grumpily.

"Hey, Rapunzel, wanna duel?" Ahsoka raised an eyebrow and gave a small smirk.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rapunzel returned the smile.

"What? What are they thinking?" Rex and Eugene asked quickly.

Ahsoka laughed manically and pulled out a frying pan, as Rapunzel did the same.

"Uh, Ahsoka, what was that meant to be?" Rapunzel asked in confusion.

"I don't know." Ahsoka replied. She lunged her frying pan at Rapunzel, who hit her frying pan against Ahsoka's.

"I have the best weapon in the Galaxy..." Ahsoka announced, flipping over Rapunzel. "Besides lightsabers, that is..."

Swinging around, Rapunzel blocked a blow aimed for her head. "Ha! I trained you, remember?"

Ahsoka did a series of blows, attempting to pull her frying pan from her grasp. She succeeded.

Rapunzel did not accept defeat, kicking her pan back into her hand with her foot.

Ahsoka was beginning to sweat. She offered a nod. "You're good."

Rapunzel repaid the gesture, tightening her grip. "You've been practicing."

Both sent a flourish at the same moment, obstructing each others' strikes.

"I'm going to win this one." Ahsoka panted, in between harsh breaths.

Rapunzel took large gulps of air as well. She trust her metal weapon at Ahsoka's legs. She jumped back, but it still grazed them.

Ahsoka swung the frying pan at Rapunzel's face, narrowly missing it, and kicked her onto the floor. Rapunzel's frying pan whirled in mid-air, landing in her opponents grip.

"Wow." Rapunzel said in awe. "Well done!"

"I... Can't believe... I beat you..." Ahsoka gasped for breath, offering a hand to Rapunzel.

She took it and got to her feet. "Well, Eugene and I should be going..."

"Alright..." The Togruta replied sadly. "You will come back for a visit, right?"

"Of course," Rapunzel replied, smiling brightly.

The two noticed Eugene out cold on the floor.

"Uh-oh..." Rapunzel mumbled. "Bye!" She dragged an unconscious Eugene out of the Jedi Temple.

"What... Happened to Eugene?" Ahsoka asked slowly and reluctantly.

Anakin and Rex were shining their frying pans, as Ahsoka stared wide eyed, mouth dropped at them.

"What?" Anakin asked. "You told us not to arrest him."

Ahsoka shook her head and began practicing with her frying pan once again.

_**The End**_

**This one _was_ funny, right? Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Rescue Mission, I just have a little writers block, and this is how I fix writer's block. ****:D Please Review!**_**  
><strong>_


End file.
